


Aide Mutuelle

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Azalée et Hermione cherchait la trace d'un horcruxe dans un ancien site magique d'Angleterre quand elles demandent de l'aide ou un signe. Soudain apparaît devant elle un homme en train de mourir, Portgas D Ace.Vont ils réussir à travailler ensemble pour mettre fin à la guerre ? Et surtout Ace pourra t-il retourner dans son monde ?





	1. Chapter 1

_A Marine Ford_

Pirates et marines étaient immobiles, regardant avec surprise, effroi ou joie selon le camp, Portgas D Ace agoniser dans les bras de son petit frère Monkey D Luffy. Le but même de cette bataille, de cette guerre, sa vie ou sa mort, anéantir l'héritier du célèbre pirate : Gol D Roger, avait été accompli par l'amiral Akainu. 

Luffy regardait avec horreur le trou qu'il y avait dans le dos de Ace, de son grand frère, celui là même qui venait d'être blessé à mort pour le protéger de l'amiral. Il avait échoué, il avait dit qu'il allait sauver Ace et il avait réussi pendant un temps, mais là au moment où ça avait compté, c'était Ace qui l'avait sauvé, en se sacrifiant au passage. 

Barbe Blanche ressentait une tristesse ainsi qu'une colère sans nom, il avait perdu bien des fils au fil des années, rien que dans cette bataille même, mais il avait échoué. Il s'était juré que Ace survivrait et il avait failli, il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le sort de ces autres enfants. Pourraient-ils se sauver ? Reste ensemble ensuite, en famille ?

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle, une intense lueur blanche apparut et l'enveloppa. Lorsque celle ci disparut à nouveau tout le monde resta choqué. Le corps de Ace avait disparu. 

 

_En Angleterre_

Azalée Potter et Hermione Granger fouillaient un nouveau site important dans l'histoire sorcière, les deux jeunes femmes de 17 et 18 ans cherchaient depuis plusieurs mois les horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor, elle cherchait ses objets parce que c'était le seul moyen de le détruire. Malheureusement après avoir réussi à obtenir le médaillon de Serpentard avec l'aide de leur ami Ron Weasley, elles n'avaient pas eu plus de succès. Tant pour en obtenir un autre que pour détruire celui en leur possession. 

Le moral n'était pas très haut, Ron était parti deux semaines auparavant après une énième dispute entre lui et Azalée, il ne supportait plus le manque de nourriture ainsi que le manque de succès. Depuis les choses étaient tendues entre les deux jeunes femmes, Azalée craignait qu'Hermione ne parte à la suite de Ron qu'elle aimait, et Hermione craignait que Azalée soit influencée par l'horcruxe ou sa connexion avec Voldemort.

Elles essayaient pour autant de continuer les recherches tout en déplaçant souvent leur campement, n'ayant pas de nouvelle idée comme location elles avaient commencé à chercher les sites historiques pour les sorciers dans l'espoir que Voldemort en ait mis un là, après tout il voulait des endroits importants pour lui, et à part Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas envisageable, elles n'avaient pas d'idée. 

"Rien, quand est ce qu'on aura de la chance ?" la sorcière brune râla 

A 18 ans, la sorcière brune aux yeux noisettes était jolie, si ce n'est un peu trop mince, ses cheveux avant incoiffable et toujours ébouriffés étaient à présent plus lisses, elle était de taille moyenne avec son mètre soixante-sept, voire même un peu grande, et elle était une puissante sorcière, qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer. 

De son côté Azalée était plutôt petite, faisant un mètre soixante, des années dans un placard à balai et à ne pas beaucoup mangé n'avait pas aidé sa croissance, pendant longtemps elle avait été une copie de ses parents mais à présent elle avait changé, et bien qu'on puisse toujours voir leur traits, les siens étaient plus visible. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient roux incandescents, c'était comme si sa chevelure représentaient toutes les couleurs du feu. Elle avait aussi eu la chance d'hériter des yeux de sa mère, tant dans leur coloris vert que par rapport au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lunettes. La petite sorcière n'avait pas vraiment l'air menaçant pour autant elle avait énormément de pouvoir et une bonne expérience dans les combats, elle était redoutable. 

"J'en sais rien, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir de l'aide ? Pourquoi on doit se débrouiller seule ?" Azalée demanda au cercle de menhir en se retenant à grand peine de hurler, elle était tellement fatiguée et elles n'arrivaient à rien. 

C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se forma, les deux sorcières sentirent la magie du lieu s'agiter, c'était un phénomène incroyable, la magie était tellement plus vivante que ce qu'elle semblait l'être d'habitude, mais aussi plus sauvage. Elles durent ensuite détourner le regard, la lumière devenait tellement forte, elles étaient éblouies. Quand elles purent de nouveau regarder devant elles, elles furent choqués de voir un homme étendu sur le sol gravement blessé. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayant un peu plus l'habitude de l’inattendu, Azalée se reprit la première et ne perdit pas de temps à aller aux côtés de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, Hermione arrivant rapidement à ses côtés. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Hermione demanda en balbutiant légèrement, la blessure était très grave et aucune des deux n'avaient suffisamment de connaissances dans le domaine de la guérison pour avoir un quelconque espoir de le soigner.

Azalée ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, attrapant la fiole qu'elle avait mise sur une chaîne et qu'elle portait en guise de pendentif, elle l'enleva avant d'ôter le bouchon et de verser une bonne partie de son contenu sur la blessure. A son plus grand soulagement cette dernière commença à se fermer, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour le guérir totalement, vu qu'en plus de cette grave blessure il en avait d'autre, mais ce serait assez pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger de mort. 

"Hermione on a encore de l'essence de dictame ?" Azalée demanda donc

Elles avaient chacune un sac d'affaire, mais Hermione avait beaucoup de livres mais surtout leur trousse à pharmacie avec toutes les potions de soin et autres. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé avant de le lui donner. 

"Qu'est ce que c'est le liquide dans cette fiole ?" Hermione demanda tout en aidant à soigner le jeune homme

"Des larmes de phénix. Fumseck m'en a fait cadeau l'an dernier. Je les conservai pour en cas d'urgence." Azalée expliqua 

Le phénix était venu la voir après la mort de Dumbledore mais avant l'enterrement à la fin de sa sixième année, il avait versé des larmes dans cette fiole pour l'aider. Son départ l'avait beaucoup affecté, Fumseck l'avait beaucoup aidé au fil des années, que ce soit pour la calmer avec son chant ou pour la soigner comme il avait fait à la fin de sa deuxième et quatrième années, sa présence réussissait toujours à la détendre, mais bon, il avait repris sa liberté après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. 

Hermione ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, mais le pincement de ses lèvres montrait facilement qu'elle n'était pas ravie que Azalée ne le lui ait pas dit. Elle adorait Hermione, l'aimait comme une sœur, mais parfois son besoin de tout savoir la rendait chèvre. Ces larmes ne devaient servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, c'était pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait, pas elle. Enfin vu la situation, les gens qu'elle aimait ou les inconnus sur le point de mourir. 

Les deux sorcières travaillèrent en silence, soignant du mieux possible le jeune homme à moitié nu qui était apparu devant elles, une fois qu'elles eurent finies d'utiliser leur magie elles utilisèrent une bande recouverte d'essence de dictame pour recouvrir son torse. Les larmes de phénix étaient puissantes certes, mais là il y avait eu trop à réparer pour que ce soit entièrement suffisant. Ses organes étaient soignés la peau en revanche c'était une autre histoire, surtout sur le devant de son torse, vu qu'elles avaient été appliqué dans son dos, l'étrange tatouage qu'il avait été donc intact.

"Son tatouage est étrange." Hermione remarqua distraitement une fois qu'elles eurent finis 

"Tant que ce n'est pas la marque des mangemorts ça ne m’intéresse pas vraiment." Azalée dit en haussant les épaules, elle avait bien évidemment vérifié mais il n'y avait rien, pas plus qu'il y avait une trace de magie indiquant un sort de dissimulation. "Je suis curieuse par contre de savoir d'où il vient et comment il est arrivé ici."

"C'est la magie qui l'a envoyé ici je pense, mais je ne sais pas d'où par contre, c'est étrange. Tu penses qu'il représente un danger ?" Hermione demanda en se mordant la lèvre 

"Probablement, regarde ses muscles et ses poings, il a l'habitude de se battre ça se voit. Par contre est ce qu'il représente un danger pour nous ? Je l'ignore. Tu crois que la magie l'a fait venir pour répondre à ce que j'ai demandé ou parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide lui ?" Azalée questionna

"Peut être les deux. On pourrait lui demander quand il se réveille non ? Si il est de Son côté alors un sortilège d'Oubliettes et on le laisse ailleurs. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" Hermione proposa 

"Bonne idée oui, ramenons le au camp alors." Azalée dit en se levant et en commençant à faire léviter le jeune homme

* * *

Deux jours après avoir découvert le jeune homme et il n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas vraiment inquiète de ce fait, après tout il respirait et son cœur était stable, en plus elles savaient toutes les deux que manquer de mourir, épuisé, soit pour l'avoir vécu directement, soit pour avoir attendu à l'infirmerie que la personne se réveille. 

Elles continuaient donc avec leur routine habituelle de lecture des livres de la bibliothèque Black et autre, afin de trouver un moyen de détruire tous les horcruxes d'un seul coup ou de trouver un sortilège pour les repérer. Ainsi que de réfléchir aux différents lieux où ils pouvaient se trouver, à présent elles vérifiaient aussi l'état de leur patient et changer ses bandages.

Hermione venait de partir pour aller chercher des vivres quand Azalée qui était en train de lire des textes sur les fondateurs afin de découvrir sur quel objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle, Voldemort avait mis la main dessus pour le transformer en horcruxe, quand soudain elle entendit un grognement annonçant le réveil imminent de l'inconnu.

Bougeant la main de façon à ce que sa baguette puisse tomber dedans en moins d'une seconde si nécessaire, Azalée s'approcha un peu de lui tout en gardant ses distances. Il ne la connaissait pas après tout et elle ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne soit conduit par la Magie devant elles. Il se réveilla rapidement, se mettant de suite en position assise et observant ses alentours. 

"Doucement, tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries totalement." Azalée dit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse d'avantage après tout, il faudrait le soigner de nouveau sinon, Hermione et elle avaient autre chose à faire.

"Qui es-tu ? Où suis je ?" l'inconnu demanda en la regardant d'un air sombre, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant, sa main était en feu, mais pas comme si il avait pris feu, non plus comme si il était le feu. C'était étrange et le rendait plus dangereux, d'ailleurs sa baguette était dans sa main et pointait l'étranger, ça avait été un réflexe plus qu'autre chose et vu son regard ébahi il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'existence des sorciers. 

"Je t'ai soigné et tu es dans ma tente. Qui es tu ?" Azalée demanda sans révéler son nom, elle était recherchée par un peu trop de monde pour se le permettre, même si il ne semblait pas la reconnaître ce qui était étrange. 

"On est dans une tente ?" il demanda d'un air sceptique, elle pouvait comprendre, ça ressemblait plus à une petite maison qu'à une tente mais ce n'était pas vraiment le soucis présentement

"Oui, qui es tu ?" Azalée répéta 

"Portgas D Ace, commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche." Ace répondit d'un air assuré, il était surpris en ne voyant pas la moindre trace de reconnaissance dans les yeux de la rouquine en face de lui, ni quand il prononça son nom et pas plus quand il donna celui de Pops. "Où est mon équipage ? Où est mon frère ? Comment je me suis trouvé ici ?"

"Tu es apparu devant moi, tu étais gravement blessé et je t'ai soigné. J'ignore d'où tu viens et où est ton frère ou ton équipage .. ? De quel équipage parles tu ?" Azalée demanda en fronçant les sourcils 

"De l'équipage de Barbe Blanche enfin, sur quelle île de Grand Line sommes nous ?" Ace demanda ensuite

"Grand Line ? De quoi parles tu ? Nous sommes en Angleterre." Azalée répondit 

"Dans quel mer l'Angleterre se trouve t'elle alors ?" Ace demanda en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils, quelque chose clochait ici 

"L'océan Atlantique est à l'Ouest, la Mer du Nord à l'Est et la Manche au Sud." Azalée répondit distraitement, tout le monde savait ça et quel était ce Grand Line dont il parlait ? Il avait dit être un pirate comme si c'était normal, quelque chose de connu et presque d'habituel. D'où venait il pour n'avoir jamais entendu parler de l'Angleterre ? Se pourrait il qu'il vienne d'un de ses autres mondes dont on parle dans certains livres ? Mais n'était ce pas une légende ? Quoique après tout la chambre des secrets n'était qu'une légende aussi, mais quand même ce serait surprenant. 

"Où se trouve Marine Ford ?" Ace demanda en commençant à s'inquiéter

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler." Azalée répondit doucement, cette folle théorie commençait à faire de plus en plus sens.

"Je suis mort ?" Ace demanda en passant une main dans ses cheveux 

"Non, ça a été de justesse, mais on a réussi à réparer tes organes et le trou que tu avais dans le torse." Azalée nia de suite 

"Tu as dit que j'étais apparu devant toi." Ace se rappela en la dévisageant 

"Oui, il y a eu une grande lumière et quand elle a disparu tu étais là." Azalée répondit en lui rendant son regard "Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'Europe, de l'Asie ou Australie ou encore l'Afrique ou l'Amérique pas vrai ?" elle demanda en suite en soupirant 

"Non jamais. Et toi tu n'as pas entendu parler de North Blue, East Blue, South Blue ou Weast Blue à tout hasard." Ace demanda en retour, il avait du mal à faire confiance en général c'était vrai mais cette jeune femme aurait pu le tuer quand il était inconscient, à la place elle l'avait soigné, en plus il était doué à déceler quand on lui mentait et elle n'en avait pas dit un seul. Oh elle cachait des choses c'était évident mais elle ne lui avait pas menti. 

"Non. Morgana.." elle dit ensuite, il ne savait pas qui Morgana était mais à la manière dont elle le prononçait il ne pensait pas faire d'erreur en supposant que c'était un juron 

"Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe alors ?" Ace supposa 

"Peut être oui." Azalée confirma "Je m'appelle Azalée Potter, je répondrai à tes questions mais mon amie ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je pense qu'elle pourra nous aider à résoudre ce qui se passe ici. Je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter si ça ne te dérange pas."

Ace hocha la tête, il n'avait pas de problème à attendre si il allait avoir des réponses, comme par exemple qu'est ce que c'était que ce bâton de bois qu'elle avait pointé dans sa direction au début de leur discussion avant de le baisser quand il avait fait disparaître ses flammes.

* * *

Hermione rentra peu après et à eux trois ils firent le point sur la situation : Ace venait d'un autre monde et ils ne savaient pas comment le renvoyer d'où il venait ce qui était assez problématique vu qu'apparemment avant d'être transporté ici il était au milieu d'une guerre parce que les soldats de la marine, les responsables de la justice en général, voulaient l'exécuter mais ses nakamas, son équipage, étaient venus à son secours, eux ainsi que son petit frère qui avait l'air d'être encore plus capable de s'attirer des ennuis que Azalée elle même. Ce commentaire valut à Hermione un coup dans les côtes mais réussit quand même à amener un sourire sur les visages des sorcières. 

Une fois qu'Ace ait fini de leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce fut à leur tour. Elles ne parlèrent pas des horcruxes évidemment, mais elles lui parlèrent de la guerre et du Mage Noir qui voulait la mort de Azalée. Un nom qu'elles ne prononçaient pas depuis qu'elles avaient entendu parler du tabou, qui permettait aux mangemorts d'arriver de suite vu que ça annulait tout les sorts de protection. 

"Ouah vous êtes vraiment dans la merde." Ace résuma à la fin de l'explication, sa phrase dite de manière tellement normale fit rire Azalée.

"T'as pas tort oui." Azalée confirma avec un léger sourire après avoir rigolé

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?" Ace demanda ensuite 

"Nous aider ? Non Ace, ce n'est pas ton combat. Ne t'en mêle pas." Azalée s'opposa de suite 

"Je vous dois ma vie, je vais vous aider et vous pouvez m'aider en retour pour trouver un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi. Je peux vous aider en attendant." Ace contra 

"On va t'aider autant que faire ce peut à te renvoyer chez toi, mais je refuse que tu nous aide." Azalée trancha en se levant et en sortant de la tente pour aller marcher un peu 

"Ne le prends pas mal." Hermione dit en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Ace "Azalée a perdu beaucoup de monde parce qu'ils l'ont aidé. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide non plus, je l'ai forcé, aujourd'hui encore je sais que même si elle apprécie ma présence et mon aide elle souhaiterait que je ne sois pas là." 

"Mais pourquoi ?" Ace demanda, il ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait aidé et elle comptait l'aider encore plus, alors qu'elle n'était pas obligée ni rien et qu'elle avait vraiment d'autres soucis 

"Je lui dit souvent pour plaisanter qu'elle a toujours besoin de sauver et de protéger les gens, mais c'est vrai. Azalée, .. depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière, elle a toujours sauvé des gens, sans jamais demander quoique ce soit en retour. Et elle continue encore aujourd'hui. Il est après elle, il la cherche et la veut vivante pour la tuer publiquement. Il n'aura aucun problème à tuer tout ceux qui se dresseront sur son passage et elle le sait. Elle en a eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises, et elle ne veut pas mettre ta vie en danger." Hermione expliqua 

"Mais elle m'aide, je lui dois bien ça. Et en plus j'aime me battre." Ace protesta 

"T'aurais fait un bon Griffondor sans aucun doute." Hermione marmonna avant de dire plus clairement "Elle n'aide pas parce qu'elle attends quelque chose en retour, mais plutôt parce que te laisser en plan ne lui vient même pas à l'idée." 

"Je l'aiderai, qu'elle le veuille ou non." Ace dit après un moment, détermination dans tout son être 

Lorsque Azalée revint, il le répéta une nouvelle fois en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Azalée ne put retenir un juron en voyant l'obstination dans son regard, il était comme elle. Il ne changerait pas d'avis c'était sûr. Elle souffla et se passa une main dans sa crinière rousse avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait clos en réfléchissant. 

"Tu sais te battre au corps à corps ?" Azalée demanda alors

"Oui et aussi au poignard, même si j'avoue préférer me battre avec mes pouvoirs de feu." Ace répondit sérieusement 

"Tu t'entendrais bien avec Seamus." Azalée dit distraitement gagnant un rire de la part d'Hermione, elle eut soudain la pensée que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elles riaient voire même sourire, peut être que sa présence les aiderait rien qu'en étant là... "Tu pourrais nous apprendre ?"

"A vous battre ?" Ace demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui, on sait se battre avec nos baguettes et on s'entraîne en faisant des duels l'une contre l'autre mais une baguette ça se perd ou ça s'arrache. Je voudrais pas être sans défense dans ce cas." Azalée expliqua 

"Oui tu as raison, on aurait du y penser plus tôt." Hermione reconnut 

"Je vous entraînerait avec plaisir, et je voudrais en savoir plus sur votre magie et si ça peut ou non me toucher. Ce serait bon à savoir avant qu'on rencontre ces types après tout." Ace dit en haussant les épaules "Par contre je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir." il dit ensuite avec un sourire un peu terrifiant 

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard empli d'appréhension avant de hocher la tête, elles allaient le faire; elles allaient apprendre à se battre. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Azalée veillait, elle était aux aguets, pour autant elle continuait les recherches pour trouver un nouvel horcruxe. Ils n'avaient pas visité de nouvel endroit depuis l'arrivée étrange d'Ace, à la place le pirate leur avait appris à se battre, enfin il commençait en tout cas. Il était un professeur exigent et dur, mais ça donnait des résultats et honnêtement pour Azalée c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si elle était couverte de bleus et qu'elle avait mal partout, en plus d'être affamée. C'était un autre problème, la nourriture. Ace mangeait beaucoup, et c'était évident qu'il ne mangeait pas assez avec les quelques rations qu'elles avaient. Ils devaient trouver une solution, puisque à présent même les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de plus de nourriture qu'auparavant. Elles continuaient à faire leurs duels magique en plus de l'entraînement de Ace, il ne fallait pas qu'elles perdent du niveau après tout. 

Azalée fut distraite de l'étude de son carnet où elle avait noté toutes les informations qu'elle avait à propos de Jedusor par Ace qui se levait. Il était un peu pâle, elle devina facilement qu'il avait du faire un cauchemar mais décida de ne rien demander, ça l'agaçait suffisamment quand on le lui demandait à elle, elle n'allait pas le faire. A la place elle lui servit un verre de vodka, ils en avaient stocké dans la tente avant leur départ précipité, elle ne buvait pas beaucoup et pas souvent, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont ça diminuait ses sens mais ça lui arrivait. Hermione quand à elle ne buvait pas, jugeant ça idiot, elle faisait une mine réprobatrice chaque fois que Azalée se servait un verre, le plus souvent après ses visions de Jedusor. Ace quand à lui buvait et mangeait beaucoup, apparemment c'était commun chez les pirates, elle le croyait sur parole vu qu'il était le premier qu'elle rencontrait mais elle avait quand même des doutes sur la quantité de nourriture.

Ace s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot et fit un signe de tête pour la remercier pour le verre. Elle se reconcentra ensuite sur les horcruxes, ils devaient trouver l'épée de Griffondor, mais au dernière nouvelle elle était à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Rogue et elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'infiltrer dans Poudlard, récupérer l'épée et partir, tout ça sans se faire remarquer et sans mettre les élèves en danger. Elle ne voulait pas après tout que d'autres soient punis à leur place. 

"C'est quoi exactement que vous cherchez ? Vous me l'avez pas dit." Ace rompit le silence après un moment 

Elle leva la tête pour le voir l'observer, c'était vrai qu'elles ne lui avaient rien dit depuis les trois semaines qu'il était là, au début ça avait été un manque de confiance et ensuite ça avait surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans tout ça. Lui demander de les entraîner était une chose, lui donner des informations pareilles en était une autre, si son existence et ses connaissances venaient aux oreilles de Jedusor, il serait torturé et tué. 

Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer, pas plus qu'elle avait voulu impliquer Hermione et Ron à la base, mais ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils étaient venus, et dans un sens elle pensait qu'il était du même style, si elle ne le lui disait elle était sûre qu'il trouverait un moyen pour l'apprendre. Il était loin d'être un idiot contrairement à la façon dont il se comportait parfois, il était bien plus réfléchi qu'on ne dirait au premier abord. 

"Si je te dis que je ne veux pas t'impliquer ?" Azalée demanda au cas où

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger je suis capable de me défendre. En plus vous m'aidez à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi, je peux au moins vous donner un coup de main, et puis des fois un regard neuf sur la situation ça aide." Ace justifia 

Azalée soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de les attacher dans une simple queue de cheval pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Elle se servit ensuite un verre de vodka avant de prendre la parole. 

"On t'a déjà parlé de Jedusor." Azalée commença 

"Le type qui essaie de te tuer et qui n'aime pas son nom de naissance." Ace dit en se rappelant ce qu'elles lui avaient dit sur le psychopathe

"C'est ça. Jedusor a peur surtout d'une chose et c'est la mort, il a donc commencé très jeune à chercher un moyen pour l'empêcher de mourir ou sinon pas définitivement, un moyen pour qu'il puisse revenir ensuite. Il s'est intéressé dans de la magie noire, une des plus sombres, ce qu'on appelle horcruxe. Un horcruxe est un objet, ça peut être n'importe quoi, où un sorcier stocke la moitié de son âme. Tant que l'objet n'est pas détruit, le sorcier peut revenir. Et je t'assure, ce n'est pas facile du tout d'en détruire un." Azalée résuma

"Et vous cherchez un moyen de détruire un horcruxe ?" Ace demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui et non, on sait ce qu'il faut, on ne sait juste pas comment l'obtenir premièrement. Ensuite Jedusor est allé plus loin que ça, un seul horcruxe ne lui convenait pas, il lui en fallait plus. On ne peut pas être sûr à 100%, mais on est presque sûres qu'il en a fait six, pour sept morceaux d'âme. Sept est un nombre important dans le monde magique. Donc on recherche les autres en plus du moyen de les détruire." Azalée corrigea

"Il y a des bouts d'âmes dans des objets ?" Ace demanda avec un air un peu dégoûté 

"Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction la première fois. Enfin dans cinq objets et un serpent d'après ce qu'on sait. Des cinq objets, deux ont été détruits et on en a en notre possession qu'on a pas encore pu détruire. Le problème c'est localiser les deux derniers. On ne pourra pas tuer le serpent avant de l'affronter normalement, d'après ce qu'on sait il ne se sépare jamais de Nagini, c'est le nom du serpent." Azalée expliqua rapidement 

"Quand vous m'avez trouvé..." Ace réalisa

"On était dans un ancien cercle magique parce qu'on s'était dit que c'était une possibilité qu'il en ait mis un là. Mais c'était une fausse piste, pas totalement vu qu'on t'a trouvé toi, mais tu m'as compris quoi." Azalée acquiesça en rougissant légèrement sur sa bévue

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Vous avez des pistes possibles ?" Ace demanda sérieusement après s'être permis un sourire

"Je pense qu'il y en a un à Poudlard mais Hermione pense que j'ai tort et en plus je n'aurais pas la moindre idée d'où chercher. Sinon on sait qu'un des deux restant est la coupe de Poutsouffle, une des fondatrices de l'école de magie Poudlard et on pense que l'autre est un objet qui a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, une autre fondatrice." Azalée expliqua en se massant le front

"Vous avez vraiment des noms étranges, Helga, Rowena, Azalée.." Ace dit à la fin avec un air taquin 

"Je sais pas pour l'époque, mais moi ça vient de la fleur, une tradition familiale." Azalée dit avec un haussement d'épaule "Et tu peux rien dire je te signale Ace. C'est pas vraiment commun non plus." 

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter de choses légères, se distrayant de la situation et de leurs problèmes.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas été ravie d'apprendre que Azalée avait parlé des horcruxes à Ace sans lui en parler avant mais s'était résignée qu'au final il l'aurait apprit un jour ou l'autre en étant avec elle, et ça simplifiait la situation de ne pas avoir à surveiller leurs paroles en permanence. Ils étaient en train d'ailleurs de reparler des endroits possibles, Hermione voulant aller à la maison des Jedusor, alors que Azalée s'y opposait quand Ace intervint. 

"Je crois que vous voyez pas ça du bon angle." Ace dit en se plaçant entre les deux sorcières qui semblaient être sur le point de se hurler dessus "D'après ce que vous m'avez dit Jedusor a horreur des moldus, il n'aurait donc pas placé un horcruxe dans une maison moldue, encore moins la maison de ceux qui l'ont abandonné. Il adore la magie et ce qu'elle représente, et il veut dominer le monde sorcier. Quelles sont les symboliques de ce monde ? Vous avez toutes les deux été élevées par des moldus, quand est ce que vous vous êtes senties acceptées ?"

"Quand je suis arrivée sur le chemin de traverse et à Poudlard." Hermione répondit de suite 

"Pareil, mais surtout Gringotts et Olivander, plutôt que le Chemin de Traverse en général. L'idée que j'avais une baguette était géniale mais surtout à Gringotts avec mon coffre j'avais l'impression de vraiment appartenir au monde sorcier." Azalée dit en fermant les yeux pour se remémorer les sentiments de quand elle avait onze ans

"Ce serait possible qu'il ait caché un de ses trucs à Olivander ?" Ace demanda sérieusement 

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Azalée pouvait vraiment le voir comme un capitaine de navire, ou même un commandant, il avait cette présence qui poussait à l'écouter et il était vraiment très attentif. Elle se reconcentra sur la situation en se promettant une nouvelle fois de tout faire pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. 

"Non, Olivander est étrange ça il n'y a pas de doute, mais il est bien trop conscient de la magie pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il admire la magie que Jedusor est capable de faire mais il ne le suit pas, en plus je ne pense pas que Jedusor lui aurait fait confiance, pas quand il avait même pas dit à Malefoy ce qu'il lui confiait avec le journal." Azalée dénia de suite 

"Il ne fait confiance à aucun des mangemorts, il n'aurait pas fait confiance à Olivander, je suis d'accord avec toi." Hermione confirma 

"Et à Gringotts, il aurait pu ?" Ace demanda ensuite 

"Je ne sais pas si il a un compte pour tout dire." Azalée reconnut en fronçant les sourcils

"Si il en avait un je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore aurait fait en sorte d'y aller et de le vider, encore plus une fois qu'il a eu confirmation." Hermione nia 

"Il est fier de son héritage, mais si il ne doit plus y avoir d'argent de Serpentard si on juge l'état de la maison des Gaunt. Jedusor n'aurait pas aimé devoir mettre son argent à un niveau supérieur vu que ça aurait été une trace de plus de son héritage moldu. Si il y avait mis un horcruxe ça aurait été dans un des étages les plus bas, preuve d'une très ancienne famille." Azalée raisonna 

"Tu crois qu'il en aurait mis un à Gringotts ? Mais c'est interdit de mettre un objet de magie noire à partir du niveau 5 dans un coffre." Hermione contra "Les horcruxes sont du niveau 8, c'est la Loi des Gobelins." 

"Il ne respecte pas d'autres lois que la sienne. Ça serait logique non ?" Azalée demanda en retour, Hermione ne pouvait nier, l'idée était bonne, mais ça ne réglait rien du tout "Tu veux quoi ? Cambrioler Gringotts ? Les coffres des plus anciennes familles sont les plus bas c'est sûr, mais ils sont aussi les plus protégés. Le Ministère c'est une chose, la Banque ça en est une autre." 

"Surtout que ça risquerait de nous projeter dans une guerre avec les Gobelins en plus de celle qu'on traverse en ce moment." Azalée reconnut en soupirant 

"Si c'est interdit par les Gobelins ça peut nous donner un avantage." Ace réfléchit "Ils nous aideraient peut être. Dans quel coffre vous pensez que ça peut être ?" 

"Les gobelins ne nous aideront pas." Hermione protesta 

"Il faudrait que le mangemort en question lui soit loyal, en plus d'être une ancienne famille. Ceux qui ont été à Azkaban ne sont pas exclus vu que leurs coffres n'ont pas été saisi ou fouillé. Regulus a pu aider par rapport au médaillon, Lucius Malefoy a reçu le journal... Regulus était de la principale lignée Black, Lucius Malefoy est marié avec Narcissa née Black. Dans cette logique je dirai Belatrix. Elle lui est fanatiquement loyale, faisant tout ce qu'il demande sans poser de question. Les Lestranges sont une ancienne famille. Je dirai que ce serait la plus probable." Azalée réfléchit à voix haute, ignorant l'opinion d'Hermione. L'idée de Ace avait du poids, et elle pensait que son raisonnement était bon.

'Pourquoi la maison Black est elle importante ?' Ace questionna curieux, chaque moment qu'il passait à essayer d'aider les deux sorcières était un moment où il ne pensait pas à la guerre qui faisait rage chez lui, à cause de lui. Il ne pensait pas ainsi à Luffy qui l'avait presque vu mourir, à son père qui était gravement blessé, à ses frères morts en voulant le sauver... Il allait trouver un moyen de revenir, et il allait les aider en attendant, et peut être même qu'il trouverait un moyen de sauver son père de ses blessures afin qu'il survive la bataille. Il ne voulait pas que Barbe Blanche meurt, encore moins par sa faute.

"Les Blacks sont une des familles les plus anciennes qui existent, dans le monde sorcier avant la guerre en tout cas, c'était presque la famille royale." Hermione répondit automatiquement "Mais ça ne règle rien, comment peut on entrer dans la banque avec tout les mangemorts et espérer sortir avec un horcruxe sans que personne ne s'en rende comte ? Ou même être sûrs que les gobelins ne nous livreront pas ?" 

"En se servant d'une magie sous estimée par les sorciers, une magie qui pourrait même nous aider à nous nourrir. Les elfes de maison." Azalée dit avec un sourire 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Azalée était dans une zone déserte en pleine campagne, ils avaient discuté en profondeur ce plan pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises et de ne pas se faire prendre surtout. Au début Ace et Hermione ne voulaient pas qu'elle le fasse seule, mais Azalée leur avait rappelé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire tous prendre non plus, et c'était plus facile de transplaner seul qu'accompagné. Elle avait fini par gagner l'argument, mais ses deux compagnons de route n'étaient pas d'accord non plus, à savoir si c'était pour les risques qu'elle courrait ou le fait qu'ils voulaient un peu d'action, elle soupçonnait lourdement Ace de ce point. En même temps elle pouvait le comprendre, d'après ce qu'il leur avait dit de son monde il était toujours actif, toujours à se battre que ce soit sérieusement contre des ennemis ou simplement de manière amicale avec son équipage, et bien qu'il leur apprenne à se battre, elles étaient très loin d'être à son niveau. Il s'ennuyait donc de pied ferme. 

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que vraiment personne était aux alentours elle appela doucement. 

"Kreature." Azalée dit d'une voix basse, l'elfe apparut de suite devant elle avec un air de soulagement intense à la vision de sa maîtresse, elle ne le laissa pas parler, se contentant de lui prendre la main et de transplaner à plusieurs reprises avec lui. 

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait été suivi, faisant confiance à l'elfe, mais on ne pouvait jamais être totalement sûr. Ce ne fut que lorsque elle transplana un peu à l'écart du village où elle avait rencontré Slugorn avec Dumbledore, qu'elle se relaxa un peu, lâchant la main de Kreature qui s'était laissé faire tranquillement, elle s'appuya contre un arbre, transplaner autant de fois dans un aussi petit laps de temps était épuisant. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle lança des sorts pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation et pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques actuellement. Il y avait trop en jeu. 

"Excuse moi Kreature, mais je devais m'assurer que tu n'ais pas été suivi." Azalée s'excusa poliment 

"Kreature a été prudent maîtresse, les sorciers n'ont pas pu placer un seul sort sur Kreature. Kreature a servi dignement la maison Black maîtresse. Kreature est heureux de vous voir maîtresse, il avait été inquiet quand les mangemorts sont arrivés dans la maison des Blacks." Kreature dit en s'inclinant 

"Je te remercie de ta loyauté Kreature et de ta prudence et je m'excuse de t'avoir inquiété également." Azalée répondit avec un léger sourire, l'elfe avait vraiment changé depuis qu'elle lui avait donné le pendentif, il lui était loyal et dévoué, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il était comme un esclave mais elle savait, du à des recherches et à des explications de Neville, que sans lien un elfe de maison risquait de devenir fou et de mourir. Ils avaient besoin de lois pour les protéger bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. 

"Qu'est ce que Kreature peut faire pour Maîtresse ?" Kreature demanda en baissant les yeux, visiblement gêné par les remerciements, Azalée lui en faisait souvent depuis qu'il lui était loyal et il n'en avait pas reçu depuis la mort de Regulus, l'elfe était donc très mal à l'aise à chaque fois. 

"Je veux que ce soit clair Kreature que tu as parfaitement le droit de dire non, et de ne pas vouloir m'aider. Je suis recherchée et m'aider pourrait te mettre en danger, je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de le faire. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de garder le silence." Azalée dit de suite, elle n'allait pas le forcer à se dresser contre Voldemort pas quand il risquait sa vie au passage. C'était hors de question. 

"Kreature aidera maîtresse." Kreature dit un visiblement vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire "Maître Regulus a voulu faire partir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut tuer la maîtresse à Kreature. Kreature va protéger sa maîtresse." 

Azalée eut une immense bouffée d'affection envers le petit elfe, c'était vrai qu'il avait joué une part dans la mort de son parrain et une part d'elle lui en voudrait toujours pour ça, mais d'un autre côté elle était sûre que Sirius aurait fini par trouver une excuse pour sortir de la maison qu'il haïssait tant et il n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre Kreature. Il était supposé être un adulte mais il ne se comportait pas comme un et il en avait payé le prix. Elle avait aussi eu un rôle à jouer de même que Dumbledore, mais Sirius avait aussi fait ses propres choix, elle avait assez de recul pour le comprendre. 

"Je te remercie Kreature, mais garde à l'esprit cette proposition, je te le demande. Nous avons rencontré quelqu'un Hermione et moi, quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de ce monde et qui nous aide. Ron est parti, il en a eu assez. Nous aurions besoin que tu cuisine pour nous, Ace notre nouvel ami mange beaucoup, de la nourriture très nourrissante parce que nous en avons besoin. Je me demandais aussi si tu pourrais rentrer en contact avec les gobelins et faire en sorte qu'ils nous accordent une rencontre, sans que qui que soit, soit au courant." Azalée résuma, elle devrait ramener Kreature aux autres mais elle voulait quand même avoir une idée de la situation avec son aide et si elle avait eu une bonne idée. 

"Kreature sera content de nourrir sa maîtresse, la sang...." Kreature commença avant de se reprendre "La fille brune et votre nouvel ami, personne ne sera à la table de Kreature et ne mangera pas à sa faim." 

Kreature était plus qu'heureux que sa maîtresse lui accorde cela, pour un elfe de maison, cuisiner pour la famille qu'il servait était un grand honneur, un qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup faire avant que sa maîtresse ne doive quitter Grimauld Place et que les gens viennent dans la maison Blacks. Ils n'avaient pu prendre que Kreature par contre, en effet Grimauld Place reconnaissait Azalée comme Lady Black et du coup elle contrôlait les protections tout autour. Bien qu'ils connaissaient la position, et donc qu'ils avaient annulé le sortilège Fidelius, les Blacks étaient une très ancienne famille qui était plus qu'un peu paranoïaque. Tenter de franchir les protections d'un Black était en général du suicide mais faisable si on avait du talent et de la chance. S'attaquer à une des maisons de la famille depuis plusieurs générations, était juste stupide, même les gobelins étaient hésitant. 

Sa maîtresse avait trop maigri durant son absence, il allait devoir changer cela, Maîtresse était Lady Black-Potter, elle devait être digne de son titre. Et puis c'était le devoir de Kreature de veiller le mieux possible sur sa maîtresse, et puisqu'elle n'en semblait pas capable toute seule il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts.

"Kreature pourrais tu arranger une rencontre entre les gobelins et moi ? Discrètement de préférence, je n'ai aucune envie d'être trouvé par Voldy après tout." Azalée demanda ensuite, elle savait que les autres voudraient savoir aussi, mais elle voulait avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir et comprendre entièrement la situation. Si ce n'était pas possible ils allaient devoir trouver un nouveau plan, et si c'était possible, il y avait des questions qu'elle avait. Et puis même dans le cas où ils trouvaient tout les horcruxes et les détruisaient, il fallait penser à la suite, comment le combattre ? Comment faire en sorte que les mangemorts ne puissent pas échapper à la justice cette fois ci ? Mais surtout comment limiter les morts ?

"Kreature le peut maîtresse. Les gobelins sont tenus au secret par rapport à vous maîtresse, vous êtes Lady Black-Potter, une Lady de deux Ancienne et Noble Maisons." Kreature répondit de suite 

Azalée ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement, si ils pouvaient voir les gobelins ce serait déjà pas mal, parce que même si ils refusaient de les croire quand à l'horcruxe dans leur banque, ils pourraient quand même réfléchir à de nouvelles possibilités, surtout si elle avait de l'argent.

Se doutant que Ace et Hermione devaient commencer à s'inquiéter, elle décida qu'il fallait rentrer, après avoir demandé la permission à Kreature et obtenu son assentiment, elle lui prit la main et transplana, avant de retourner au campement elle transplana à divers endroits afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi ni rien, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Elle finit quand même par transplaner non loin du campement, devant marcher un peu avant d'arriver. Elle commençait un peu à être paranoïaque elle soupçonnait, mais elle préférait ça à la mort.  

Leur campement était entouré de sorts de protection, la plupart étaient des sorts assez simples mais efficaces, cependant Ace en avait trouvé de nouveau, dont un qui permettait à des personnes de faire partie des enchantements, de sorte que même si ils sortaient de la barrière de protection, ils pouvaient toujours revenir sans problème vu qu'ils étaient liés aux protections. Ace n'était pas un grand lecteur et ce n'était pas une passion, mais il les aidait quand même beaucoup et il avait l’œil pour ce qui pouvait être utile.

Les enchantements autour d'une maison ou d'un campement était une chose très complexe, certains étaient plus faciles à battre que d'autres aussi. Ceux autour de la maison Black étaient impénétrables. Certes les gens pouvaient entrer dans le vestibule, même sans permission du maître ou de la maîtresse de maison, mais si c'était sans permission, ils ne pourraient pas rester longtemps. C'était pour cette raison que seul Kreature avait été emmené et que les mangemorts n'avaient pas pu rester à la Grimauld, même Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange n'avaient pas pu, parce que Lady Black, Azalée ne les avait pas voulu là. Elle ne l'avait pas su sur le coup bien sûr, mais elle l'avait appris un jour où ils avaient espionné un groupe de mangemorts, elle et Ace. Elle avait été tenté pendant un moment de retourner à Grimauld, mais elle avait fini par renoncer à l'idée, aucun doute que des sortilèges avaient été jeté pour avertir si elle y retournait, ça où ils avaient des mangemorts en surveillance. 

Ayant du les sentir venir avec son Haki, Ace était dehors, les attendant, il observait Kreature avec un air surpris, ce qui était compréhensible, après tout il n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison et ils étaient un peu particulier quand même, autant mentalement qu'en apparence. 

"Ace je te présente Kreature, Kreature voici Ace c'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé." Azalée dit poliment, même si ils savaient tout deux qui était l'autre. 

Kreature observa avec attention le nouvel homme auprès de sa maîtresse, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était triste que le jeune Weasley soit parti, il n'avait pas de bonne manière, il était rustre et en plus fainéant. Non Kreature ne l'aimait pas du tout, encore moins à présent que manque de loyauté avait été ajouté à la liste. 

Le nouveau venu par contre il était différent, il n'était pas un sorcier c'était vrai et Kreature n'aimait pas ça, mais le vieil elfe pouvait sentir qu'il était puissant et dangereux, même sans magie il était capable de se battre, sa maîtresse lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il lui apprenait à elle et à la Sang-de-Bourbe, non la né-moldu, maîtresse n'aime pas ce terme. Il leur apprenait à se battre sans magie, Kreature n'était pas trop agréable à cette idée, mais si ça permettait à maîtresse de survivre cette guerre alors il n'y avait pas de doutes sur son point de vue. Maître Regulus n'avait pas survécu et ça lui avait brisé le cœur, Maîtresse Azalée devait survivre. Ce nouveau venu avait l'air du même avis et semblait vouloir protéger sa maîtresse, lui et Kreature s'entendrait peut être.

Ace rendit le regard scrutateur de Kreature, il voyait que le vieil elfe était protecteur de la jeune rousse, et il pouvait comprendre, en peu de temps Azalée était devenue une amie, une amie proche même, plus qu'Hermione dont le côté autoritaire l'agaçait. Avec Azalée c'était différent et puis ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble vu qu'ils avaient tout les deux des problèmes de sommeil dû à leurs cauchemars, ils se retrouvaient en général au milieu de la nuit et ils parlaient de choses et d'autre. Ace s'était beaucoup ouvert sur ses nakamas, sur son petit frère Luffy, sur son capitaine/père, il lui avait même parlé de Sabo quand elle avait demandé pourquoi le S de son tatouage était barré. Elle avait vu à quel point ils lui manquaient et ça n'avait fait que la motiver d'avantage pour trouver un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui, les livres qu'ils avaient à disposition n'étaient pas géniaux vu qu'ils étaient plus portés sur la magie noire et particulièrement les horcruxes, mais elle cherchait quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, mais elle savait que si elle était coincée dans un autre monde alors que la guerre ravageait toujours les siens elle ferait tout pour rentrer le plus vite possible et en attendant elle ne ferait qu'imaginer le pire. 

De son côté il avait appris plus sur les aventures de ses nouvelles amies, Azalée lui avait même parlé un peu des Dursley quand il avait demandé, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours été passionné par les runes et par la guérison, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu trop se pencher dessus à cause de la guerre, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle devienne une auror en plus, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de travailler pour le ministère. Elle lui avait aussi parlé du fait qu'elle revoyait tout le temps la mort de Cédric et de Sirius et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, même chose pour Quirell. 

Il avait hâte de retourner chez lui, il le savait et le reconnaissait sans mal, mais d'un autre côté il ne se voyait pas abandonner ses amies à leur guerre sans les aider à régler le problème, en plus elles lui manqueraient quand il partirait. 

"Kreature cuisinera assez pour vous, personne ne sortira de la table de Kreature sans avoir mangé à leur faim." l'elfe finit par dire avant de rentrer dans la tente pour voir ce qu'il y avait avant de transplaner pour aller acheter à manger. 

Azalée était assez curieuse de savoir où il allait, mais elle avait d'autres choses en tête que ça, des choses un peu plus importantes. 

Kreature alla rapidement voir les gobelins et une date pour la rencontre fut prévue, Azalée avait tenté de proposer qu'elle y aille seule, mais Ace et Hermione avaient refusé, disant que c'était hors de question. A l'union des deux elle avait décidé de laisser tomber, ça ne valait pas le coup. 

Kreature avait fini par accepter de manger avec eux à table, Azalée disant que comme il était de la famille, il devait manger avec eux, et ils mangeaient tout les quatre à leur faim, même Ace. Les jeunes femmes ne l'avaient pas vraiment cru quand il leur avait dit qu'il pourrait manger un ours en repas sans soucis, elles avaient vite changé d'idée en le voyant manger. Kreature ne le montrait pas mais il était ravi que quelqu'un aime autant sa cuisine, sa maîtresse ne mangeait toujours pas assez mais il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais plus par habitude d'avoir des petites portions. 

 

Azalée et Ace étaient en train de marcher un peu en dehors du campement, se détendant un peu, Hermione était restée à l'intérieure, lisant le livre de contes que Dumbledore lui avait légué, c'était le début de soirée et même si il faisait froid, décembre approchait, c'était quand même agréable. 

"C'est Hermione qui porte le collier pas vrai ?" Ace demanda un peu soudainement, Azalée avait remarqué qu'il était plutôt pensif dernièrement, depuis l'arrivée de Kreature surtout, mais elle avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait aux meilleures questions à poser aux gobelins ou à quoi faire après, mais elle se demandait finalement si elle n'avait pas eu tort. 

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Azalée demanda donc, Ace savait que le collier était un horcruxe, il avait fini par demander pourquoi elles portaient un collier moche qui elles ne semblaient pas aimer, et elles lui avaient expliqué, il avait compris et s'était même proposé mais elles avaient refusé, disant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir comment la magie de l'horcruxe agirait avec Ace, quelqu'un sans magie, qui venait d'un autre monde et qui était un élemental de feu, même si lui appelait ça un logia. 

"Je me demandais si il était possible qu'un être vivant soit un horcruxe." Ace demanda toujours aussi sérieusement 

"Oui, ce n'est pas fait, mais on soupçonne fortement que Nagini, le serpent de Voldy est un horcruxe." Azalée répondit quand même 

"Et c'est possible qu'un humain soit un horcruxe ?" Ace demanda encore 

"Je n'ai pas lu quelque chose comme ça je le reconnais, mais je pense que oui, c'est possible. Pourquoi ?" Azalée demanda bien plus concentrée

"Parce que avec mon haki je sens la présence d'un horcruxe à deux endroits, dans la tente et c'est le médaillon. Mais aussi là maintenant avec toi." Ace dit en la regardant dans les yeux 

Azalée porta sa main à sa cicatrice dans un mouvement incertain, avant de pâlir d'horreur et qu'elle ne doive s'appuyer contre un arbre pour rester debout. Elle avait envie de demander à Ace d'arrêter de plaisanter, de dire des idioties pareilles, mais en même temps ça expliquerait le lien qu'elle avait avec Voldemort et aussi avec Nagini vu qu'elle avait vu des yeux du serpent l'attaque contre MrWeasley. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle était une fourchelangue. Oh Merlin, c'était un cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle était un horcruxe. 

Cela faisait trois jours depuis que Ace le lui avait dit et Azalée n'était toujours pas remise du choc, ce qu'elle trouvait compréhensible, néanmoins elle devait se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la tête. Elle avait agi plutôt normalement, si ce n'est un peu distante, Hermione n'avait rien remarqué, elle était toujours préoccupée par le départ de Ron, et bien qu'Azalée en soit heureuse, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à tout un tas de question, ça faisait un peu mal. Ace de son côté avait continué à se comporter normalement avec elle, comme si pour lui ça ne changeait rien, quoiqu'elle l'avait vu parler souvent avec Kreature. La rousse avait réfléchi au problème de long en large, essayant de trouver une solution et elle n'en avait pas pour le moment, néanmoins elle avait des questions vis à vis de Ace, et ça elle pouvait en obtenir. 

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Hermione ?" elle demanda lorsque la brune était partie marcher un peu. Elle voulait s'aérer la tête, ce qu'Azalée pouvait comprendre, rester ensemble tous les jours sans vraiment d'échappatoire, c'était pesant, apprendre à se battre physiquement aidait bien sûr mais un peu de solitude était toujours bienvenu. Azalée en profitait donc pour parler au pirate, Kreature était aussi là bien sûr mais l'elfe était en train de s'activer dans la cuisine tandis que le pirate et la sorcière étaient dehors.

"C'était pas mon secret. C'est ta vie Azalée, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie et respecte, tu choisis à qui tu veux en parler ou si tu ne veux pas en parler du tout. Tout comme je sais que tu ferais la même chose en échange." il dit simplement. 

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ça." elle protesta de suite. Il la connaissait à peine après tout.

"Je le sais." il dit fermement "Tu n'as pas parlé de mes cauchemars ou du reste de mon histoire, ce que je n'ai pas dit à Hermione-san."

"Je pensais que le san était une marque de respect." pointa Azalée qui était toujours ravie d'avoir une distraction pour éviter de penser à ce qui était dans sa cicatrice. 

"Oui, mais aussi de distance, je pense que je suis plus proche de toi que d'elle. Tu as une idée de ce que tu comptes faire ? De ce que tu veux ?" demanda Ace qui ne voulait pas éviter totalement le sujet et qui voulait mieux la connaître, la comprendre.

"Dumbledore était un abruti, de ça il y a pas le moindre doute mais je sais aussi une chose, il était intelligent. Si il y avait eu un moyen d'enlever l'horcruxe de manière sorcière, il l'aurait fait. On a cherché pendant des semaines dans les livres de la famille Black, on a rien trouvé pour nettoyer un objet qui était un horcruxe. On sait que le feu du démon peut le détruire mais c'est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas le contrôler et on risque de se faire brûler au passage. Je veux pas mourir Ace, même pas pour tuer ce connard. Je veux vivre, je veux vieillir, peut être rencontrer quelqu'un, être heureuse et libre, peut être un jour avoir des enfants.. Je veux pas le tuer parce qu'il a tué mes parents, ce sont des inconnus, je les connais pas, mais parce que je sais qu'il me laissera jamais tranquille. Me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime, je peux le faire, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me battre jusqu'au restant de mes jours. J'ai dit que je voulais devenir une auror, mais c'était parce que c'était ce que les gens attendaient de moi. Devenir auror, traquer les mangemorts et un jour devenir prof de défense avant de devenir directrice de Poudlard, un bon petit trajet, le tout en défendant de mon mieux l'Angleterre et surtout les né moldu. Mais j'ai jamais voulu ça. Le plus que je connais de la magie c'est pour détruire et blesser ou des tours de passe passe. Je veux soigner Ace, je veux faire un peu de bien. J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de ce truc." elle pleura, laissant enfin tout le dégoût, la peur, liés à la guerre et à l'horcruxe sortir, elle pleura un long moment dans les bras de Ace. Tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas lorsque Hermione rentra de balade. 

La brune regarda Ace et Azalée avec une expression compatissante et surprise mais aussi un peu contrariée, elle était heureuse que son amie laisse ainsi sortir ses émotions, néanmoins elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait amené une telle réaction, surtout pourquoi elle le faisait avec Ace à présent. Surtout pourquoi Ace, après tout elle la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps et jamais la rousse n'avait fait ça avec elle, ou avec Ron, elle avait avalé sa tristesse et avait continué. Azalée ne s'était jamais laissée ainsi avec elle, ou avec Ron, même avec Neville, Ace semblait avoir réussi à l'aider, à réussir à devenir proche d'elle, d'une manière jamais vu avant. Elle posa bien sûr la question à Ace une fois qu'il eut couché Azalée qui s'était endormie de fatigue dans les bras du pirate, néanmoins il refusait d'en parler et Kreature lui lançait des regards noirs, du coup elle s'abstint. 

 

Lorsqu'Azalée se leva le lendemain matin elle se sentait plus légère, mais aussi très reposée, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait pu dormir une nuit complète. 

"Maîtresse a bien dormi ?" demanda Kreature en la voyant debout, elle était la première éveillée apparemment, enfin ce n'était pas totalement exact, Ace était aussi à table mais endormi, probablement une crise de narcolepsie, il en avait eu plusieurs depuis son arrivée avec elles.

"Oui, très bien. Merci." sourit Azalée en prenant avec joie la coupe de café que lui tendait l'elfe et en s'asseyant à table où il posa le petit déjeuner, une salade de fruit avec des crêpes. "Tu peux m'appeler Azalée tu sais." elle dit calmement, oui elle avait eu un mauvais début avec l'elfe mais elle lui faisait confiance à présent, il lui était loyal, elle resterait vigilante mais elle était quand même détendue. Elle faisait du coup en sorte de ne pas lui donner vraiment des ordres, à part si c'était très important, elle voulait qu'il ait le choix, elle avait été trop souvent contrainte à aller dans une direction ou une autre, trop souvent manipulé ou forcé à faire quelque chose, elle ne le ferait pas volontairement. Elle ne voulait pas devenir Dumbledore, Voldemort ou les Dursley. 

"Kreature ne pense pas que ce serait correct." répondit Kreature en s'asseyant face à elle pour manger également, il était toujours un peu hésitant en faisant cela néanmoins elle lui demandait à chaque fois. 

"Une variante de mon nom ?" elles suggéra, elle préférait même la vénération de Dobby au terme maîtresse de Kreature.

"Kreature va y penser." accepta Kreature en utilisant sa magie sur la nourriture pour la placer devant Ace, son acte attirant l'attention de la sorcière, lui donnant une idée à laquelle elle allait réfléchir. 

"Azalée t'as l'air mieux." sourit Ace en se réveillant.

"Merci, désolée pour..." elle commença à s'excuser pour avoir totalement craqué sur lui la veille.

"Pas de soucis." balaya Ace avec un sourire "Je suis disponible quand tu veux pour ça." 

"Kreature va ajouter de la viande." dit l'elfe en se levant pour faire justement ça, il aimait de plus en plus le nouvel ami de sa maîtresse.

"J'ai pensé à un truc cette nuit. Hermione a dit que si Dumbledore avait pu se débarrasser de la bague c'était grâce à l'épée du Griffon." il commença. 

"Griffondor." corrigea Azalée qui était attentive "C'est correct, mais on a pas l'épée." 

"Non, mais pourquoi l'épée était importante exactement ?" demanda Ace avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Parce qu'elle est imprégnée de venin...." réalisa Azalée ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Oui de venin de Basilic." finit Ace "Tu as moyen de t'en procurer ?" 

"Le basilic est un serpent extrêmement rare, le seul auquel on pourrait y avoir accès est à Poudlard." dit Azalée "Poudlard qui est aux mains de Rogue et des mangemorts je te rappelle et Pettigrew est avec eux, les passages secrets que je connais, ils seront pas utilisables pour y entrer." 

"Kreature était à Poudlard non ? Il pourrait nous y faire entrer ?" proposa Ace 

"Ce serait risqué, on n'en sait pas assez au niveau des protections de Poudlard, surtout vis à vis de toi. Tu es un logia Ace là d'où tu viens, mais ici tu es probablement considéré comme un moldu." intervint Hermione en arrivant.

"C'est notre meilleur moyen pour réussir à détruire les horcruxes et Jedusor." protesta Ace.

"On va se faire attraper. C'est de la folie." contra Hermione. 

Les deux commencèrent à argumenter tandis que Azalée s'était levée et faisait des vas et viens, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'idée de Ace était totalement folle mais ça semblait aussi une des meilleures idées possibles, ils devaient détruire les horcruxes et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'épée le permettant, le basilic était donc leur meilleure option, surtout vu qu'ils pourraient peut être l'utiliser pour plus encore. Les écailles de basilic étaient très dures et pourraient peut être servir d'armure de protection pour les combats à venir, et il pourrait aussi aider lors des discussions avec les gobelins, un cadeau en quelque sorte pour que tout se passe bien, elle ne voulait pas d'argent, elle en avait un peu dans son coffre et d'après ce qu'avait dit Kreature, elle avait en réalité bien plus. 

"Azalée tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?" s'exclama Hermione en voyant l'air de sa meilleure amie. 

"Hermione.." commença la rousse uniquement pour être interrompue.

"Je sais que tu crois qu'il y a un horcruxe à Poudlard mais c'est impossible et faire ça est absolument stupide." protesta Hermione avec un air supérieur qui ne fit qu'énerver Azalée, en général elle le tolérait plutôt bien mais c'était loin d'être la première conversation à ce sujet, et chaque fois la brune refusait de même y penser. 

"Ça suffit." craqua Azalée "Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas logique, que ce n'est pas possible, mais Poudlard représente trop pour lui pour ne pas vouloir marquer ça. Deux de ses horcruxes sont liés à Poudlard et on est presque sûr que le troisième est lié aussi, sans compter que le journal était un rappel de son lien à Serpentard. Que je le veuilles ou non je lui ressemble, Poudlard est la première maison qu'on a eu, notre foyer, bien plus que les Dursley ou l'orphelinat. Il a renoncé à la chambre des secrets pour rester à Poudlard, renoncer au basilic, pour que l'école reste ouverte. Je suis sûre qu'il a un horcruxe à Poudlard, c'est logique en regardant son comportement, mais là on parle pas de ça, on parle du fait que le seul moyen qu'on connait pour détruire est dans la Chambre des Secrets."

Un silence tendu s'installa, particulièrement entre Hermione et Azalée, les deux femmes n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, loin de là même, néanmoins Azalée en général ne s'opposait pas à Hermione, pas directement comme ça. Et même dans les rares cas de dispute, Azalée s'en voulait rapidement et elle finissait toujours par s'excuser, la seule exception avait été vis à vis du Firebolt, et ça avait été plus lié à Ron qu'autre chose, quoique la rousse n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Hermione aille dans son dos comme ça. Cependant là elle n'allait pas céder, elle avait toujours peur que son amie l'abandonne comme Ron l'avait fait, mais la présence de Kreature et de Ace l'aidait. Ace avait une présence réconfortante et rassurante, surtout il ne la critiquait pas, il était loin d'être d'accord avec ces décisions mais il y avait en général une raison, autre que Dumbledore et non ce n'est pas possible et puis malgré toutes les années ensembles, Azalée avait souvent l'impression qu'elle était mieux comprise par le jeune homme. Son amie avait une foi un peu trop forte dans les adultes et c'était une chose qui agaçait prodigieusement l'orpheline, surtout après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé à Poudlard. 

A cause des Dursley, Azalée s'était souvent excusée, même lorsqu'elle ne le pensait pas, pour calmer les choses ou pour ne pas perdre ses proches. Cependant là c'était différent, elle avait laissé sa théorie de l'horcruxe à Poudlard être mise de côté avant, mais là ça n'était pas au sujet de l'horcruxe mais du basilic, qui non seulement pouvait leur donner du venin mais aussi dont la mue pourrait les protéger, sans compter le fait que ça pouvait aider vis à vis des gobelins et qu'ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Ce qu'avait dit Kreature n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même, et si elle avait essayé de tranquilliser Ron avant son départ elle était aussi inquiète, ils devaient savoir ce qui se passait. Le plan de Dumbledore pour chercher les horcruxes n'était pas mauvais, enfin elle supposait même si ses pensées pour le directeur étaient loin d'être charitables, mais ils avaient besoin d'information sur les agissements de Jedusor et de ses hommes. Jedusor pensait avoir gagner, attendre qu'ils aient tous les horcruxes ne la satisfait plus, encore moins à présent qu'elle savait qu'elle en était un. Elle n'allait pas s'excuser à ce sujet, pas quand elle comprenait Jedusor, elle ne le voulait pas et une part d'elle se détestait pour ça, mais elle le comprenait et elle allait s'en servir pour le détruire.

"Vous avez une idée pour l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle ou Griffondor ?" demanda Ace, forçant les deux sorcières à changer de sujet et permettant à la tension de disparaître, si ce n'est un peu.

"Le seul objet connu ayant appartenu à Griffondor est son épée, elle a reçu du venin au cas où mais surtout on ne pense pas qu'il ait pu la trouver vu qu'elle était dans le Choipeau." nia Azalée.

"Pour Serdaigle le plus connu est le diadème perdu, il est réputé pour rendre celui qui le porte encore plus intelligent." dit Hermione d'un ton plutôt froid et distant, visiblement contrariée.

"A quoi ça ressemble ?" demanda Ace visiblement curieux.

"Pourquoi, tu veux devenir plus intelligent ?" demanda avec un léger sourire Azalée, voulant détendre l'atmosphère et calmer Hermione.

"Je suis déjà un génie, t'étais pas au courant ?" répondit Ace avec un sourire, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un idiot et du coup il pouvait prendre sa blague avec un sourire.

Hermione sortit  _L'histoire de Poudlard_ où il y avait une image du diadème et elle le montra à Ace qui l'examina curieux, mais uniquement un bref moment, en effet Azalée ne perdit pas de temps à se saisir du livre. Elles en avaient parlé bien sûr, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ça n'avait pas paru important sauf que c'était une erreur, visiblement en tout cas. 

"Az ?" demanda Hermione utilisant un surnom qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment mais qu'elle acceptait. "Tu l'as vu dans tes leçons avec Dumbledore ?" 

"Non." répondit Azalée en réfléchissant, le diadème lui était familier mais elle ne le retrouvait pas vraiment, mais elle réfléchit, c'était vital. "Je l'ai vu,... je l'ai vu dans la Salle sur Demande, la salle des objets perdus."


End file.
